


Pure Porn

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin insists on Bradley joining him at a gig by Australian singer-songwriter Pete Murray. Bradley is pleasantly surprised by the music, but is rather startled about what happens afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgence, just for me, and (unlike my last effort) in no way can be said to even aspire to being Great Literature. Colin is my guy, but I still love Pete Murray, too. So, really, I wonder why I am even posting this, as Pete doesn’t quite deserve being made into the bad guy. If you are at all interested, I can really recommend Pete’s music. He’s totally awesome. ♥

♦

Pete Murray was due on stage at nine–fifteen, so Bradley turned up at about nine, having happily missed the support act, went to buy two lagers, then looked around for Colin. He wasn’t along the bar, or in the lounge area at the back, so Bradley took out his phone and called him. ‘Where are you, Morgan? You’d better be here!’

‘I’m here. Front row.’

Bradley looked down across a crowd of heads to see a familiar scrawny arm, long hand and longer fingers waving in his general direction. ‘Good grief,’ Bradley complained. ‘Do you know how deeply uncool you are?’

‘Not.’

‘Are. How long did you have to queue to get that spot?’ From what Bradley could see, Colin would be right in front of the musician.

‘I’ve only been here three hours. Come on, get down here! He’s gonna be on soon.’

Bradley groaned, ended the call, and then started pushing and weaving and squeezing his way through to his friend. His mate. His… Bradley had long known he’d do anything for Colin, but this was pushing things a bit far.

Well, once he got there, obviously no one was gonna let him in next to Colin at the very front of the stage, so Bradley eased in close behind him, one hand resting casually at Colin’s waist, heartbeat fluttering embarrassingly as Colin glanced around with those blue eyes sparking merrily. There was just enough room if Bradley moulded himself close. To which he had no objection. But even so, he had to give up one of the beers to a disgruntled fan to make amends. Bradley and Colin shared the other, passing the bottle to and fro between them. Bradley didn’t mind that at all.

Colin was so excited that he let out a whoop as Pete Murray finally made an appearance. An older guy, maybe late thirties, stubbled, with shaggy dark brown hair, and eyes of blue even under the lights. Fit and strong – more like a rugby back than a footy player. Biceps. He had biceps and pecs clearly delineated by a snug dark blue t–shirt, he looked _fine_ in a worn old pair of jeans. And Colin was whooping, and bouncing up and down, and Bradley was pressed in so close against Colin that he had to close his eyes for a moment, scrunch up his face, damp down his reaction… Colin laughed, and wriggled his narrow rear against Bradley – shot him a mischievous look over his shoulder. But then his attention returned to Pete Murray. And the music started.

‘Not bad,’ was Bradley’s verdict after the first two songs. For a singer–songwriter, and for a solo performance, the guy rocked. But none of it was what Bradley had expected. He put his mouth to Colin’s ear. ‘Bit mainstream for you, isn’t he, Morgan?’

‘He’s massive in Australia,’ Colin replied. ‘He counts as indie over here.’

‘You really like this music?’

‘Yeah.’ A flash of that grin acknowledged that this was indeed unexpected. ‘A friend took me to see him in Dublin last year. Good memories.’

‘Got laid after, did you?’

‘During.’

Bradley chuckled. He used to think of himself as a man of the world. Then he’d met Colin Morgan.

Another song went by. Bradley was quite enjoying himself. Which was partly due to the music, partly due to the fact that he’d abandoned all caution and slid both arms around Colin’s waist, and partly cos Colin was bouncing and jiggling around in the most provocative manner… Bradley was hard, and apparently Colin was quite happy to keep him that way.

‘Getting laid after or during tonight?’ Bradley murmured into one of those ridiculous ears after another rocking song had got him almost to the point of grinding mindlessly against his friend’s willing arse.

A wicked chuckle, and an even wickeder wriggle of those sinuous hips. ‘After. Wanna listen properly this time.’

‘OK, good,’ Bradley replied. Getting lucky with Colin Morgan had unexpectedly evolved into one of the highlights of his life. And with Colin shifting around like that in Bradley’s arms, with Colin being so _on_ , Bradley thought he’d need iron control not to get pre–emptively lucky before they’d all reached the encore.

Bradley knew that Pete Murray himself had picked up on their vibe, their embrace, from the way he’d blinked in startled recognition, and then slid a curious yet wary gaze by them occasionally. He didn’t seem totally thrown by it, but he didn’t seem exactly thrilled either.

Another song finished, the audience applauded and cheered and whooped, and then eventually a hush fell as Pete retuned his guitar. ‘I love you, Pete!’ some girl cried out. Everyone laughed.

Pete smiled, the slightest bit bashful, and said, ‘Thanks. This song’s for you.’ And he launched into a romantic rock–ballad with a bit of a kick in the lyrics. The crowd greeted this with joy. From the start, a number of people had been singing along, but for this one, the whole place joined in, the combined voices beautiful and oddly pure, like being in church. Colin sang, too, and Bradley leaned in close so he could hear that lovely Irish lilt. ‘ _You think you’re so beautiful_ ,’ everyone lamented, obviously agreeing with the subject’s self–assessment. ‘ _So beautiful_ …’

More applause and yells of appreciation afterwards. Then Colin yelled out, ‘I love you, too, Pete!’

Pete’s gaze was immediately upon them. And he finally looked fazed. He had been so very calm and in control at the centre of the maelstrom until now. ‘Um, thank you,’ he said, a bit off balance as the audience laughed. ‘But I’m afraid I don’t have any songs for you.’

Bradley gaped. Stumped. Outraged. No songs for Colin…? ‘Why the hell not?’ he demanded. ‘A love song’s a love song.’

Pete lifted his brows, and acknowledged that with a nod, even while Colin shrank back tighter against Bradley, murmuring something like, ‘Leave it – Doesn’t matter –’

‘All right,’ said Pete. ‘What d’you want me to play for you?’

There were a few cat–calls from the audience, but nothing nasty.

‘What d’you want?’ Bradley asked Colin. ‘Tell him. Homophobic bastard,’ he muttered, not really caring who heard.

‘ _Feeler_ ,’ Colin eventually replied, just quietly to Bradley.

‘ _Feeler_?’ he checked. At Colin’s nod, he called it out to Pete. ‘ _Feeler_.’

And Pete nodded, not looking at them any more. ‘This one’s about meeting someone wonderful for the first time,’ he announced, before launching into it. ‘ _You got inside my head today, I felt you_.’ It was another rocking song, with one repeated verse that had everyone singing and bouncing along from the start. ‘ _You and I will be always onside in these imaginary fields of love_ …’

Bradley was almost won over again by the onside reference. And Colin sang along happily enough, though a little less involved now. Finally, at the end, instead of applauding, he turned within Bradley’s arms, wound his own arms around Bradley’s neck – and kissed him. A full–mouthed, full–blooded kiss. Bradley went with it, happy to have this incredible creature declare himself as Bradley’s, for tonight at least. But he was also uneasily aware that they provoked as much discomfort and hostility as sympathy. The lager–fuelled bloke–ish atmosphere tensed up a notch.

Once he’d started seeing Colin on a semi–regular basis, Bradley had quickly learned that this otherwise reserved man could be surprisingly demonstrative when it came to showing… affection. Or lust. Whatever it was that Colin felt for Bradley. It hadn’t taken much getting used to, as Bradley rarely held himself back, even about the unexpected things. But he’d been wondering about wrong times and wrong places, and what the risks really were these days of getting gay–bashed. Perhaps tonight was when he found out.

♦

Colin certainly had other plans. They drank another beer after the encore was done, and then Colin grabbed Bradley’s hand and marched right up to the backstage door. ‘Hi!’ he said brightly to the security guard. ‘I’m Colin Morgan, this is Bradley James. We’re stars of the BBC show _Merlin_.’

The guy stared forbiddingly at them for long moments. Then nodded once, as if to acknowledge this.

‘I want you to let us in to see Pete,’ Colin demanded.

Bradley was gaping. This was the first time _ever_ that Colin had thrown his celebrity weight around. Did he want to meet this Pete Murray guy _that_ much? And if so, was that cos he really did have a crush on him, or was it cos he wanted to deliver one of his overly polite Colin Morgan diatribes by meekly suggesting that Pete might want to consider broadening his limited homophobic horizons…? Who knew? Bradley shrugged.

The guard let them through. ‘Only cos my kids love your show,’ he said, and when Bradley turned to acknowledge this, the guard winked at him.

♦

Of course Pete was a bit startled to see them. A glance took in their joined hands, and then he ran his own hands back through his shaggy brown hair. ‘Guys,’ he said. ‘I’m sorry. That came across all wrong.’

Colin was just staring at the man, already almost back to being totally starry–eyed again. He wasn’t going to reply. So Bradley said to Pete, ‘This is Colin Morgan. He’s the most incredible guy I’ve ever met. For some reason he likes you. Least you could do is take that as a compliment.’

‘Yeah. Yeah, of course.’ And Pete made a genuine effort to talk with Colin then, asking him how Colin knew his music, where he’d heard him before, what Colin himself did – prompting some disclosures from Colin despite him having retreated back into his usual reserve.

Bradley tactfully took himself off after a few minutes. Located a loo, then found three beers, nosed around backstage a little, chatted to a roadie while helping him haul up a large speaker. Headed back towards the makeshift dressing rooms –

Where he found Pete Murray pushed back against a wall, with Colin Morgan plastered up against him, arms wound around Pete’s neck, and snogging him, snogging him…

‘Colin Morgan, you complete and utter hussy!’

Colin broke the kiss, and looked back round at Bradley with a dash of guilt, a spark of winsome hope. Pete’s expression was baffled, then confused, then chagrined.

‘I leave you alone for _five_ minutes…’

‘God, I’m _sorry_ , mate,’ said Pete. ‘I don’t know what –’ He seemed surprised at where he found himself. His hands suddenly lifted away from Colin’s waist as if burnt.

Bradley had to laugh, though none of this was amusing. ‘Yeah, I was straight, too, until I met him.’

‘Bradley…’ Colin whispered. It was a plea.

‘Want him, do you?’

‘Yes.’

‘Despite him being a homophobic bastard?’

‘Maybe he won’t be, come morning.’

Pete was watching them, dumbfounded. ‘Wait a minute. I’m married –’

‘You trying to tell me,’ Bradley asked, on the offensive, ‘you never gave in to temptation? You’re a rock star, or you wanna be.’

‘I’ll admit to occasionally. But with _women_ , mate.’

‘Well, seems it’s about time you took a walk on the wild side. If Colin’s willing, you should count your lucky stars.’

Pete was considering the young man still pressed up against him, obviously intrigued despite himself.

‘Colin’s incredible,’ Bradley said once more. Quietly. ‘He’s the kind of guy you’d do anything for. Like, right now, I’m gonna walk away and let him have you. If you knew how much that kills me, you’d maybe appreciate it more.’

‘Mate –’ Pete started. But he didn’t seem to know what more to say. His hands were back at Colin’s waist, then shaping themselves to the small of his back.

‘Bradley…’ Colin whispered. It was a plea. He hadn’t moved from Pete’s embrace, but he was holding his hand out towards Bradley. Asking him to join them.

‘God, you’re gonna be the death of me, Colin Morgan.’ Bradley sighed, and looked flatly at Pete. ‘Apparently this is a two–for–one deal, mate.’

And Pete was far gone enough to meet his level gaze, and say, ‘All right.’

♦

There was a funny moment which Bradley witnessed from ten feet away, in which the roadie, looking a tad sceptical, handed over a bunch of condoms to Pete. Bradley could _see_ the guy doing the maths: three cocks, twice each, makes six rubbers. Then he threw in a spare – maybe figured a spare each was wiser, for he dropped more into Pete’s hand – and Pete shoved them into his jeans pocket, hardly able to meet the roadie’s querying gaze.

Then the three of them were walking through a wet London night towards Pete’s hotel, Bradley and Colin holding hands again, and Pete pacing beside them with his head down.

The hotel room wasn’t exactly rock star standard, but it had a wide sofa. Pete fetched them beers, and then sank to sit in one corner of the sofa, apparently not yet brave enough for the bed. The slightest hint of a beckoning hand, and Colin was in his arms, legs curled under himself, pressing close, kissing… kissing… _God_.

Bradley sat beside Colin, sipping at his beer. Letting one supportive hand stroke Colin’s long thigh. Staring at the coffee table, or nothing, or just letting the world blur. Trying not to think too much about what was happening.

Not once had he and Colin talked about being in a relationship, let alone an exclusive one. And they used condoms. Scrupulously. Bradley had kind of hoped, though. There hadn’t been any signs or even hints of anyone else in Colin’s life. When they spent their days off apart, Colin only ever mentioned people who seemed to be friends. Never turned up afterwards with an I–got–lucky grin. Which might have been down to his natural reserve, of course, but Bradley had hoped it would eventually become understood. That it was just the two of them now.

Or maybe it _was_ just the two of them, and this was Colin’s idea of an adventure they could share. He’d wanted Bradley to come along, after all. He’d wanted Bradley there.

Eventually Bradley finished his beer, and curled himself up around Colin, head tucked in against Colin’s left shoulderblade. And Colin’s fingers entwined with Bradley’s on Colin’s thigh, then shifted over, taking Bradley with him to stroke Pete’s thick strong thigh. Bradley closed his eyes.

‘All right,’ Pete finally muttered. ‘All right.’ And he got up off the sofa, backed away – Colin going with him – Bradley going with Colin – and the three of them were heading towards the bed, each discarding their own clothes, Colin the most forward of them all.

Pete appraised Colin dazedly, looking surprised again. Checked out a still half–undressed Bradley while a wholly naked Colin stretched himself out on the bed, looking rather pleased with himself. That wiry strong body, pale with dustings of virile dark hair, that long elegant cock rising hard and eager and thoroughly shameless. God, Bradley loved it all. Slim – almost nothing to him these days but skin and bone and sinew and long supple swimmer’s muscles. Pete, in contrast, was _built_ , and all warm browns except for those startlingly blue eyes. In terms of bodies, Bradley was somewhere in between – slim enough but with a bit more stocky muscle than Colin. Pete said to Bradley, ‘If I’d had to guess, I’d have thought I’d go for _you_.’

‘Um, yeah. Thanks,’ said Bradley, not really caring about the compliment, if indeed that’s what it was. Because Pete was focussed almost entirely on Colin once more.

The two of them lay down either side of Colin, who welcomed them into his arms. Colin, the delectable Colin Morgan. Bradley got a kiss in while he could. Soon Pete was monopolising Colin’s attention, though if Bradley closed his eyes and concentrated on the litheness wriggling against him, he was happy enough.

Then Colin started squirming down lower in between them, curling up to get his mouth round Pete’s thick hard cock. It was a goodly size, and Colin seemed to enjoy the way it stretched his lips wide. Bradley propped himself up on an elbow to watch, fascinated despite himself with this new perspective. Colin looked so beautifully wanton – and Bradley found that he could appreciate the sight in a different way for not being on the receiving end. He could remember well, though, the cleverness of Colin’s mouth – Pete was sprawling back, his waist twisted with his hips still pushed forward, moaning now, abandoned to the pleasure.

Colin quirked an eyebrow up at Bradley, then reached to encourage Bradley’s hips a little closer – closer still – and then Bradley grinned as the shameless hussy managed to encompass both Bradley’s cockhead and Pete’s – both cocks pressed and rubbed together, sucked and licked and grazed by that beautiful mouth… Bradley watched in awe, while Pete called out once, then just clung on, eyes closed tight.

Too soon, Colin was pulling away with a farewell rasp of his tongue, then his blue eyes were sparking up at Bradley as he asked, ‘Take over for me here?’

Bradley grunted agreement, though he pointedly rolled a condom onto Pete’s cock – one of their own condoms – before leaning down to take another man into his mouth. A man other than Colin. Tonight was gonna be a night of firsts, obviously.

Then Colin – god, Colin, bless him, the lascivious idiot – was nuzzling in close against Bradley’s face and Pete’s cock, before slowly working his way down to gently suck on Pete’s balls, working his way back further, nosing and licking in places Pete had probably never even been touched before, until finally he was rimming him, and Pete was stuttering, ‘C–Christ… Jeez… Christ! Don’t g–go thinking you c–can…’ A long groan as, from what Bradley could see, Colin pressed his tongue inside the man. ‘Don’t. Stop! _Jesus_ …’ And Colin obligingly shifted away to mouth up the back of Pete’s thigh instead.

Then Pete was grabbing at Bradley’s shoulder as if to warn him, and Colin was pushing Pete onto his back, crawling up the bed to snag the lube – applied a dab to Pete’s condomed cock – and was straddling the man, his intent obvious.

Bradley let out a breath – Pete gasped, too, though obviously he wasn’t gonna argue. Colin looked over at Bradley for a moment, as if wanting permission. And part of Bradley was protesting loudly, but they had already come too far, hadn’t they, to pull back now. He nodded once, and then Colin was easing himself down onto that prodigious cock, his head back, his arms out to the sides for balance – Pete clutching at Colin’s thighs, staring dazedly up at Colin, muttering, ‘Oh Jesus – Oh Christ – Oh Jesus –’

Bradley knelt up, the better to watch. It was suddenly fascinating, seeing Colin from this perspective. He’d been the one fucking often enough, but he’d never seen quite this detail – the way that cock disappeared within, the way Colin’s thigh muscles bunched and lengthened as he moved, the way a dimple appeared just at the top of each buttock as he lifted up… before plunging down…

Groaning, Bradley reached a hand down to himself, knowing he was the third wheel here. But he’d barely managed one tug when Colin stopped him, grasped his wrist, glanced a promise at him.

Then Colin was torn away as Pete wound an arm round his waist, and flipped him over onto his back, began pounding into him with long sure strokes, his arm still there, holding Colin in place. All of that was worth watching, too. Colin on his shoulder–blades, arching up into Pete’s possession of him, his arms flung out to each side. Pete was groaning, losing himself in what must be his preferred position with a woman, his default ending. He closed his eyes, perhaps truly uncomfortable at last – while Bradley found the sight of Colin utterly bewitching. He leaned in, pushed in close to capture Colin’s mouth in a kiss. Colin responded eagerly, making another promise. When Bradley reached a hand down to him, Colin stopped him again – those blue eyes glowing at him. Some things remained Bradley’s, apparently.

Then Pete was done with a shout. His climax sounded and looked like a profoundly good one. At last he fell aside, panting, and Bradley shifted over to take his place – to be wrapped up in Colin’s long arms and legs, to match himself against Colin’s hard cock, to deftly rut against him, to bring them both to a shattering close while Pete lay there, gaping a little as he watched them, his breath still coming hard.

They lay there in a tangle with Colin in the middle again, slowly regathering themselves. ‘So, what d’you think?’ Colin eventually asked.

‘I never thought I’d –’

Bradley huffed a laugh. ‘I never did, either.’

Pete shaped a hand to Colin’s long jaw. ‘What is it about you?’

Colin just grinned happily, so Bradley replied, ‘He’s pure porn. Aren’t you? And I mean both. He’s pure, and he’s porn. I never met anyone so sexy in everything he does. Everything he is.’ And Bradley tucked his head into Colin’s shoulder, pressing his face against that long throat. Colin remained silent.

After a while Colin started kissing again – first Pete, and then Bradley, and then Pete again. Pete was soon ramped up and in the mood. And Colin murmured to Bradley, ‘Would you let him have you?’

Bradley stared at him for a long moment. ‘Is that what you want?’

‘Maybe.’ It wasn’t said cheekily. He just honestly wasn’t insisting.

‘Cos I could go my whole life with no one but you having me. D’you wanna give up that privilege?’

‘Trust me,’ said Colin.

And Bradley nodded.

Colin arranged them with Pete lying behind Bradley, pushing slowly up into him. It was mildly challenging, with Pete’s cock wider and blunter than Colin’s elegant length. But Bradley lay there and took it. Because that’s what Colin wanted. Colin lay before him, soothing him, caressing and kissing both of them. When he was happy that both Bradley and Pete were really starting to feel it, Colin twisted around, and went down on Bradley with that clever mouth. _God_ … Bradley decided soon enough that it was worth it, to be caught between these two perfect sensations, to be possessed in two ways at once.

And then Colin twisted around further, and was brushing his own cockhead against Bradley’s lips, either offering or asking. Bradley happily took the gorgeous thing into his mouth, and was immediately rewarded as Colin’s appreciative moan reverberated through his own cock. Possessed in three ways. It was intense. Perhaps the most intense thing _ever_. And Colin had wanted to give this to him. Bradley moaned, which echoed through Colin, back through himself, rippled through Pete, and then went round again. Augmenting.

They continued like that for a long time, slow and steady and absolutely superb – until Pete added something extra to the mix, leaning over to push his mouth in close to Bradley’s, to tentatively gently suck at Colin’s balls –

Colin groaned, and pushed close. Pete became urgent, and Bradley found himself caught up hard between them, both men pressed against him, pushing into him – and then one of them was coming, triggering the next, and the next – and all Bradley knew was intense confusing delight for a while – and he was tasting Colin’s salty spunk for the first time, and he swallowed it gratefully.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry,’ Colin was gasping, though, pulling away as soon as he decently could, pressing his face against Bradley’s softening genitals for a moment. ‘I’m safe, I promise.’

‘It’s all right,’ said Bradley. ‘I am, too.’ It really only dawned on him then, that this was their first time for unsafe sex. Nevertheless, he added, ‘I trust you.’

Pete was silently, carefully withdrawing. Dealing with his condom. Watching them as they embraced, comforted each other. It was a bit shocking, really, that they had taken that risk without even thinking about it until afterwards. Even more shocking than being in the bed of a third man. None of them said anything more.

Eventually they resettled, with Colin in the middle again. A few lazy kisses and caresses later, first Pete and then Colin fell asleep. Leaving Bradley alone to think.

♦

After a while he shifted carefully out from within Colin’s embrace, and went to sit on the sofa. Because he’d come to a rather profound realisation. He’d have known it a long time ago if he’d let himself think about it. But it just hadn’t been a part of what all this was about.

‘You all right?’ Colin murmured as he finally came over to sit beside Bradley. They were both naked. Pete slumbered on behind them.

‘I love you,’ said Bradley, just very simply.

Colin was looking at him in that direct way he had, and lightly said, ‘I love you, too.’

‘Really?’ It was about the last thing he’d expected to hear.

‘Yeah.’

Bradley was stumped. ‘Then, how come –’

‘I don’t know.’ Colin smiled, and shrugged a little, chagrined. ‘You’re straight. I didn’t think you’d stay around.’

‘I’ll stay for as long as you’ll let me.’

‘Could be a while.’

‘That’s all right, then,’ Bradley concluded.

They were still sitting there next together, quite casually, as if they were just watching tv or something. Not with their bodies and their hearts and their minds completely revealed. ‘Come here,’ said Bradley, offering his arms – delighted when Colin immediately shifted closer, and they wrapped each other up – not tight, not desperate, but instead confident, reassuring, comfortable. ‘I love you,’ Bradley said again, whispering in Colin’s endearingly ridiculous ear.

‘Love you, too,’ Colin murmured into Bradley’s throat, right against his heart’s pulse.

‘Feel that? That’s beating for you.’

‘Mine, too.’

‘God…’ Bradley sighed, too content really to reflect on how long a path they’d taken to get where they were now. Unnecessarily long and winding and difficult, no doubt. ‘Colin –’

‘Bradley. I’m really sorry, you know. About coming like that. But it’s only been you. All this while. You probably don’t have any reason to believe me about that, but –’

‘I trust you,’ Bradley said again.

‘You know the results of my last test, and I know yours. I guess I felt secure. With you. But I’m still sorry that I –’

‘Don’t be. I let it happen, too, didn’t I? And I loved it.’ He added, ‘More of that. I want lots more of that.’

They held each other for a long time.

♦

‘I’m writing a song for you guys,’ Pete said when he finally came over to sit beside them. He’d pulled on a t–shirt and boxers. ‘It’ll be a love song.’

‘Good,’ said Colin. ‘Play it next time you’re in town.’

‘You’ll be there?’

‘Front row. Both of us.’

‘But not afterwards, mate,’ Bradley said. ‘Sorry, but he’s mine now.’

And Pete observed, ‘You know, I think he always was.’

♦


End file.
